Glass Blood
by his baby neko
Summary: K this is my first story so be nice if i mess up please...anyway this might be a 2D X Noodle but it'll be a few chapters before that happens theres violence and smut ...Ok im going to clear this all up ...
1. 1 Porcelain Will

Ok im going to clear this all up ...um lets see im making them younger cause i need time time frame but i don't want Murdoc to be like 50 that's just wrong for what i have planed XD ...oh and this has some what of a plot but most of its smut and all that, if you don't like the way i type in British your feedback is needed ...anyway reviews make me happy and when im happy i type k

Disclaimer - I don't own the Gorillaz if I did they'd be drawn in anime

Glass Blood

"Stuart, its time for bed, go brush your teef darling."

"Yes, mum." I smiled I really couldn't wait for tomorrow. We were going to the movies to see Resident Evil its an American film but there graphics are pretty decent.

When I got in bed my mom came to my door, "Good night swee heart, I love yew."

"Love yew too mum" she kissed my forehead and left shutting the door behind her. I rolled over too get comfortable but someone was outside the french door on my balcony. I held my breath so I wouldn't scream, I didn't want them to know I was awake. The intruder slid a knife thought the small space and lifted the latch. When he came in he walked right by my bed. "Oi fickhead get up," He chuckled "I cant believe yer in bed its so early."

oh its just Murdoc "it s'not early, its 11:00 and im going some where tomorrow."

"No yer not, yer comin wif me."

"What! where, Why?"

He chuckled at me "I need yew to sing, we're gonna start are own band."

"Pff yer crazy, yer 15 im only 12 where we gonna get the pounds for that? and what about school?"

"Fuck school,and don't worry about money I've got that straite, all yew have to do is sing."

"but I don't want tew"

"yew have before" he glared

"That was for a birfday party and -"

"and everyone loved it"

"I said no Murdoc! now get out of my room!" the look on his face made me think twice about yelling at him but he turned and left without a word. Something in my gut tolled me this wasn't over but I ignored it, I was too tired.

XXXMurdocXXx

He was being so dense but I'd get him around it shouldn't be hard. When I came back he was sleeping. There was a book on his nightstand after a moment I realized it was his dairy, homo.

Dear Journal,

I had that dream again the one where I was eaten by Moby Dick. It was so dark and smelt like death, I couldn't get out. These dreams all started after dad left, I think it's all his fault. Mom said I was screaming so bad she had to come in and wake me, but its all right all soon be getting a dream catcher for my room, I hope that will help.

2D

I put down the book, perfect. I took out the can of sleeping gas and went to stand by the door. My aunt works in an insane asylum and has tons of these so she won't notice. Holding my breath I took the top of and went out side. I waited for about a half hour that went in too drag him out. He fell on his head so i picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. He wasn't heavy but getting down his balcony was still half away down the Rosary I just dropped him and came the rest of the way my self. That gas worked wonders case all it did was make him mumble a little.

XXX2DXXx

When i woke up it was so dark I thought I was dreaming but my body ached all over and my head was splitting.

" 'ello?" i called out but on one answered. So instead of wondering why i was here I got up to look for the door. I went about a quarter of the way around the room and tripped over something soft. I picked it up, it kind of felt like a stuffed animal. What was that doing here? I felt aloong the wall again and finally found the light switch.

"Aaaah" I jumped away from the wall father and faster than I thought I'd ever be. I starred at the horror blocking the door. Pictures and panting of whales covered the walls. Plushies of them littered the floor. And on the door was the wost of it, there was a panting of a whale with razor sharp teeth and the most evil eye, He was panted too look as though he was eating the door handle. Someone knew I couldn't touch that door if my life depended on it. Suddenly the door handled turned and Murdoc came in.

"Oh good yer awake." he didn't look happy.

"What im I doing here and was that?"

"That's to make sure yew do stay 'ere"

"For what!"

"To sing fickhead!"

"But I tolled yew no I don't want tew, yer going to far wif this" I wondered this was all a joke it had to be.

"No I'm not, this is nice compared to what I thought about doing, I was going too 'ave your bed in the shape of a whale."

"You slimy git you can't make me sing!"

"he he ahahahah, what? oh ye'll sing, ye'll sing like a canary after im done wif yew!" The look of pure madness washed over his face and I finally realized,

"Yer a loon..." I said softly

"Caught on 'ave u"He grinned.

"Where are we?" I couldn't help asking

"Don't worry yew manky prat we're still i the UK but never you mind about that you just work on memorizing this song." He took out three sheets of paper from his pocket and handed them too me. "And I'ev made copies so destroying it would be pointless."

Ghost Train

Here they come to steal my soul  
(Ghost train)  
Wait it out until I know  
(Ghost train)  
Trying not to feel like you did  
(Ghost train)  
Moving up until I go go-o  
(Ghost train)  
She was not to hear about me leaving  
(Ghost train)  
Trying to hear in my heart  
(Ghost train)  
Trying not to feel like you did  
(Ghost train)  
Moving up until I'm taught to your side  
(Ghost train)

Yeah yeah yeah  
(Ghost train)  
[x4]

Got suicide for my baby  
(Ghost train)  
Living up until I'm wanted  
(Ghost train)  
Seeing like I'm not a baby  
(Ghost train)  
Moving up and taught I'm a weapon  
(Ghost train)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Ghost train)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Ghost train)  
I see myself pretend how to get there  
(Ghost train)  
Trippin' down a poison on the street  
(Ghost train)

Come on come on come on  
(Ghost train)  
[x8]

(Ghost train train train...)

Got suicide for my baby  
(Ghost train)  
Living up until I'm wanted  
(Ghost train)  
Seeing like I'm not a baby  
(Ghost train)  
Moving up and taught I'm a weapon  
(Ghost train)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Ghost train)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Ghost train)  
I see myself pretend how to get there  
(Ghost train)  
Trippin' down a poison on the street  
(Ghost train)

Come on come on come on!  
(Ghost train!)

"What I'm not sing this its crap!"

"You gormless arsehole, I worked hard on that. Yew've got tew days."

"I can't do this in - "

"Yew better ..." he bent down, " or i could just put more of these aroun' your room." He grinned at my expression than left the room locking the door behind him.

"Bastard." I mumbled, I still couldn't rap my head around it. I was kidnapped by my best mate who turns out too be off his rocker and wants me too sing for .

A/N

I'm so sorry 2D I feel awful ... oh well I'll make it up later oh sorry too thee 2D fans out there as well ...anyway please tell me how you liked my story please ...

=^.^= his baby neko


	2. 2 Glass Blood

Glass Blood

k so I'm glade you guys liked my story for those that didn't i hope i do better in this chapter... ro''er is rotter if no one got that.

"Oi fickhead get up, hey, get up or I'll dump this you!" Murdoc was holding a bole of cereal and handed it to me."To fink I come down here out of the goodness of my 'eart to feed yew and yew don't even appreciate it."

"I shouldn't 'ave tew yer holding me 'ere I shouldn't 'ave to be nice!" Not only was I tired but this was going beyond tolerable.

"I've had it up to here with you, really!" I pulled the blanket over my head, than I was very cold and wet, damn. I kicked the blankets off and through them too the floor before the milk soaked threw.

"Try eating that now, Faceache!"

"You scummy ro'er!"

"What! what the hell did yew say!"

"If your going to be like this, i swear, no matter what I refuse tew sing!" I couldn't take this for weeks now that ass has been making me sing song after song and I'm sick of it. "I don't care, anymore I want tew go home!"

"_I want tew go home," _he mocked "you baby, it's no wonder anyones found you, who want you around."

"Shut up!"

"oh, is that a touchy subject, do you miss yer mum?" he laughed. So I socked him in the face. He picked up a whale puppet, it had tin can teeth he'd super glued in, and grabbed me by the neck.

My screams burned my throat and I held on too his arm too keep from bleeding.

"No, stop put me down."

"Will you sing?"

"…" He threw me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach. Pulling me up by my shirt he punched me till my head swam and I saw dark spots.

"Had enough, are yew gonna sing"

"…" I didn't answer him because I couldn't, but he took it the wrong way.

"Fine yew little brat" He reached for me again and I punched him in the face. He stumbled and was shocked that I hit him back but it disappeared real quick. My pride wouldn't let me regret anything and being here that's all I had left. So I came back at him, putting everything in it, I elbowed him right in the mouth. If I can't eat than he can't ether. But sadly there was no crack, just a bloody lip and a really pissed Murdoc. I got a black eye for that. And after that I didn't get another hit in he beat me till I could know longer move. I truly didn't want too.

"I'll get you to sing you can count on that" he smiled and left. When he stopped bring me food for weeks at a time, I had too get out of there. So when the fucking rotter for got too close the door I ran past him. "Get back here," he yelled and chased after me.

I found myself in the kitchen and hid in the pantry. He ran right passed the door and I when too go find the way out.

I finally came to some stairs and ran down them too the studio, I'd been here a lot but Murdoc always blinded folded me. Down the hall was a smaller set of stairs and a door. I was outside, the sun hurt my eyes but it was so long since I'd been felt the wind I didn't want to move, that he fucked it up. "Where are yew, yew little shit!"

I looked around for anything and found a plan, that should get me far away from hell.

Of course I didn't know how too fly it and crashed in the Hudson. I swam to Liberty Island and lied down to catch my breath. As I gazed up at Lady Liberty I felt safe enough and fell asleep. But one thing I learned from this misadventure is that crashing a plane attracts a lot of attention.

So I freaked out when I woke up in the hospital, the girl who must of found me, grabbed my arm before I ran out the door of my room. I winced at the bruises she seized, "Lemme go!" I yelled at her. My body hurt but I would worry about that later.

"Ya can't leave yet, the docters want to know what happen to ya," she snapped at me in a Brooklyn accent. Her long black hair fell passed her shoulders, she had on jeans and a T- shirt and her eyes had too much liner. But she was still beautiful she looked about fourteen. A cheery woman and a nurse came in.

"Mom, he's tryin to get away," she complained still holding a struggling me.

"Don't you be rude, he's just scared, let go of him." the girls mother gave me a kind smile, "What's your name."

"uuh…Stuart."

"How old are you Stuart?"

"I'm um ..." I couldn't remember how long it'd been there.

"Well maybe you remember what happened or the year you were born?" Maybe, looking back, this wasn't the best idea.

"1995," I hoped I'm not that old. "And no" I lied.

"So that would make you fifteen." she smiled, "Don't worry you'll remember."

I was stuck there for three years. My mom probably thinks I'm dead. I promise, will Murdoc pay for this.

"So, you gonna take him" the nurse asked. "If not he'll be put in foster in till he remembers where he's from or it till he's eighteen."

"No don't worry all take him with us," she smiled at me again "would you mined that?"

Faced with foster I chose the obvious.

"No, I don't mined."

"Great" the pretty girl sarcastically agreed. "He's not getting my room, and I'm not sharing."

"He'll get your brothers room." she said matter-of-fact-ly

"What! No, he can't -

"Not now we'll talk about this later."

"But mom -

"Later." she turned to the nurse, "So, when do we come back?"

"In a week, sooner if he has a problem with something, just don't forget too give him his meds and he should be fine."

"Alright I wont, lets go home." she smiled at me and that girl glared.

Xxxx

When we got too the car, that girl pushed me into the back seat and took the front. I wondered what her problem was.

"Paula, would you stop!" I hadn't seen her mother mad, I glad she was at her. " Do you know how many broken ribs he has! -

"I've got broken ribs!" I blurred out stupidly

"Yes, the pain is a little dulled from the morphine, you'll feel it when it wares off but I've got some pills the doctor gave me so don't worry" she gave me a comforting look in the rear view mirror. "There's a few other thing they found, it seems you've hand a few broken bones before. They could tell because it seems no one took you to get them fixed. Would you care too explain that." She was focused on the road now that we were moving.

"I don't remember,"

"You know I do have kids so you can't lie to me, but under these circumstances all let it slide."

"By _circumstances_ you mean me, right." Paula stated.

"Do you have to start an argument now?."

"whatever."

"oh, I'm sorry Stuart, I for got to tell you my name," she laughed, "It's Melanie"

"…" I was staring out the window, its been a long time sense I've seen a city this big. The last time I was with my mom, we went to go visit dad, it was his turn to see me. To get there we had to go thought this big city. This one was bigger though, it was night time so all the lights in the city were on. It was gorgeous.

"The city is pretty isn't it?" she agreed to my silent thought, it's kind of creepy how moms did that. It suddenly felt as thought I swallowed an orange, and I had to blink a few time. If I was fifteen I need to act like it, even though I didn't feel that old. Murdoc did succeed in driving me senseless.

"We're here,-

"Yeah, you could get out of that daydream now."

"Could you show him his room, Pam."

"Yeah sure, its right here." she pointed at a dog house. The golden lab, in there perked his ears up, he must not get a lot of attention.

"Paula!"

"He's not getting room!"

"This is not for you to decide, I'll show you where it is." She took my hand and lead me in the house. She pulled me down the hall and into the second room on the right. Apparently her son was a baseball fan, there were posters, cards and even bed sheets of The Mets and a bit of The Brooklyn Cyclones.

"He wanted to play baseball and when he made his high school team, they when out too celebrate. One of the boys there wanted to go back to his house, he broke into his parents alcohol cabinet and they all got drunk. I don't know where they were going but they went for a drive. The car got in to an accident. When I got to the hospital he wouldn't stop apologizing, he was barley coherent. The next morring he passed away the doctors didn't know he had internal bleeding."

I glanced up at her, her eyes looked far away like she was remembering that night, than her eyes filled with tears . I looked back down so she didn't know I saw. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her light blue blouse.

"Well, I'll let you get comfortable, if you need anything just ask. And please be careful with his things."

"I will, thank yew for letting me stay here." I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I don't think it worked very well. She left anyway but still looked worried.

I sat down on the bed, at least I was away from that awful place. Now i just need to think of way to let my mom know I'm alive. She probably have Murdoc arrested or maybe have my uncle kill him. That way he'll never bother me again. I got in to bed and took comfort in the blankets, it had been awhile scene i used any. I closed my eyes and tried to remember my mom's face. It was hard to do the image of her was to fuzzy. I could remember her hair, it was a deep brown that in the sun looked auburn. Her eyes were such a deep blue they looked black and i could remember her favorite dress. it was all white with three little gold buttons down her chest and stopped just past her knees. The image of her began speaking to me, at first i couldn't hear her than she asked, "what are you doing?"

"...!" i didn't know what to say

"Is all your home work done?"

why was she worried about that, "mom I've missed you."

she smiled "your silly, you've only left for school."

Suddenly memories of this day came back to me, we were in the kitchen and she was making dinner for us. She had finished making mine and was cooking her but looking over she caught me feeding my crush to our dog, Oliver. She grabbed her plate and sat next to me, "so do you plan on sending him to an early grave."

"No!...i "

"Can you guess why i made us dinner so soon" she smiled at me

I tried to remember "Are we going some where?"

"Were going to see ur dad!"

The dream sped up and all i got were flashes and pictures of what happened when we got their. The excitement of seeing his front yard, the door, the silence of the house, the foreboding feeling something was wrong, the smell, and the blood.

I sat up screaming, riping the covers off and getting out of bed. Walking around helped after having a bad dream, so i left the room to get a drink. The hallway looked dark and uninviting, I crept in the kitchen and filed a glass.

"You dont belong here!"

i jumped have way out of my skin and almost dropped the cup. I spun around but no one was there.

"Hello? ..."

I clutched my cup and ran back to my room, slamming the door behind me. I sighed remembering I was supposed to be quite and sat my cup on the nightstand.

"You should leave."

I turned on the light and found Paula siting on the bed. So shes just trying to scare me.

"Sorry if i woke yew up ... I-

"Had a nightmare."

"Um yeah."

"...I dont believe you."

"What?..."

"I dont believe you lost your memory actually i think you remember everything and I want to know what happened."

"I dont remember... really," I lied.

"So you dont know why you were flying a plane when you didn't know how! What were you so desperate to get away from," she glared

I realized she wasnt going to let up, "From hell! I had tew get away ...I couldn't," I heard sobbing than realized it was me. I pulled my shirt up and wiped my face.

"ok but it might take awhile."


End file.
